


Slip Away

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [29]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Romance, Slice of Life, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Sol have a pleasant moment on a rainy day.





	Slip Away

It was raining when she woke. No, not raining. _Pouring_.

For a long time Aviva simply lay in the bed, breathing deeply, listening. There were few things in all the world she loved more than the sound of rain. They had left the window open the night before and it almost sounded as if she was standing in the walled garden below instead of lying under a blanket on the upper floor of the manor. Ironic how calming a real storm could be.

With a sigh and a languid stretch, she opened her eyes. The room around her was empty, the curtains thoughtfully drawn back from the window in case a stray breeze sent droplets of water through the open glass. She had felt Sol rise some time ago and determined she was likely foraging for breakfast in the manor’s grand kitchen; the previous morning she had brought three meals’ worth of food back to their room and had not left for the rest of the day. While the squirrel-like act had made her laugh, Aviva understood the Drow’s need for seclusion after so many months in constant company. She could only imagine how dramatic a change it had been after decades of independence. Given the opportunity for self-isolation, however, both she and Sol had found themselves unconsciously seeking the other, incorporating the other’s presence into their solitude, finding every moment quietly richer for the sharing of it. It was a habit they had developed during their travels, and it was one of many gifts Aviva kept safe within her heart.

Pulling on her boots and retrieving a cigarette from her pouch, Aviva made her way down the stairs to find the massive kitchen devoid of activity. The back door leading to the garden was open wide, inviting the sound of rainfall to echo about the chamber. She stepped through the door into the portico, head bent toward her tinderbox as she lit her smoke; when she looked up again, she blinked, unsure for a moment if the sight before her was real.

Sol was standing stock-still on the gravel path. Her hair was pulled into a large bun held by one of Aviva’s lacquered sticks, and there was something in the image that made Aviva wonder if she was looking at an earlier version of Haluei'en. She was utterly drenched, rivulets of water running down her neck and arms, her sodden tunic clinging to every curve and edge of her. Her head was tilted toward the heavens, a look of blissful contentment on her face.

Aviva stood, cigarette unsmoked between her lips, taking in the ethereal beauty of the scene. She could see how Sol’s people were descended from the fey folk. When she recovered her senses she leaned against a column, content to have her smoke and leave the Drow undisturbed. As if on cue, Sol turned her head to acknowledge the Tiefling, opening her eyes with a soft smile. “Good morning.”

“Hey you.” Aviva returned her smile, impressed the Drow’s long ears could hear her approach through the deluge. “I thought you didn’t like water?”

“I don’t like large bodies of water. I don’t like when it congregates. But this…” She turned toward Aviva, lifting a hand and watching the raindrops turn to rivers on her fingers. “This, I like.” She stepped beneath the portico and stood on her toes to meet Aviva’s forehead with her own, droplets cascading from her with each movement.

“Why this?”

Sol looked back at the garden, saturated and verdant in the endless shower. “It’s cleansing. And it’s not something I experienced until I came to the surface.”

Aviva nodded. “I’ve always loved the sound of it. One of the beautiful parts of the world.” She eyed Sol with a slight smirk. “Never been much for playing in it, though. I wear too much makeup.”

“You’re not wearing any now,” Sol replied with a raised eyebrow, and before Aviva fully noticed the mischief in her tone, Sol had seized her hand and yanked her out into the downpour. The Tiefling’s wide-eyed protests turned to panicked squeals, her shoulders clenching tightly around her ears as water ran down her back beneath her blouse. She was soaked almost instantly, letting out one long, laughing wail as she relaxed into her fate. Pushing her wet hair out of her eyes, she tried her best to purse her lips, but couldn’t hold the scowl for long.

“How cruelly I am betrayed! Some hero you are. You’re supposed to pull me _out_ of the water, not _into_ it!”

Sol laughed but did not answer, releasing Aviva’s fingers only to take her face in both hands and pull her into a deep kiss. The tactic never failed. 

The last of the tension melted from Aviva’s body as she wrapped her arms around the Drow, the taste of her kiss mingling with the taste of the rain on her lips and making the Tiefling’s breath quicken. For a single, wild moment she considered throwing Sol down and taking her right then and there, propriety and publicity be damned. But she let the thought pass; the present, conscious realness of the kiss was intimacy enough.

It was only when they broke for air and the heat of the kiss faded that Aviva realised she was shivering. She rested her forehead against Sol’s, trying to still the tremors, but it only made her laugh. “I think that’s enough splashing about for me. I make a very poor duckling.”

Sol smiled softly. “How about a walk? That should warm you.” She released Aviva and offered her hand.

Aviva looked at the extended hand, up to Sol’s face, down to the soggy cigarette forgotten between her fingers, toward the outline of the garden half-hidden through the sheets of rain. Then she grinned and accepted. “Why not? Can’t get any wetter.”

Sol smirked, and said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Perfume Genius.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
